This invention pertains to a process for converting hydrocarbons by hydroreforming, in the presence of a catalyst that contains a carrier, at least one metal from the platinum family (since the presence of platinum is necessary, it can be combined with another element from Group VIII in the periodic table), at least one additional metal (referred to as metal M) selected from among germanium, tin, lead, gallium, indium, and thallium, and a halogen (or a halogen compound).
There are many patents and publications showing that adding catalyst promoters to a base metal improves the quality of the catalysts. These elements are added in different forms such as salts or organometallic compounds. This generally produces more active or more selective catalysts, sometimes more stable than with the base metal. The way in which these modifiers are added is significant since it greatly influences the properties of the catalysts.
Acidic catalysts containing, in addition to a carrier, a noble metal from the platinum family and at least one additional metal selected from among the group consisting of tin, germanium, and lead, (FR-A-2031984), gallium, indium, and/or thallium (U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,599) have long been known.